


Tā gadās

by Norias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: "Tas nozīmē, ka tu vari būt ļoti loģiska," Luna nomurmināja, pavērsusi seju pret sauli, "un es varu būt mazliet ekscentriska, bet ja tev patīk zemesriekstu sviests uz baltmaizes grauzdiņa, tad mums abām ir kaut kas kopīgs."





	Tā gadās

**Author's Note:**

> Autors: Eliane Fraser  
> Epasts: unbound_to_the_circles@yahoo.com  
> http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/eliane_fraser/SD01a.html

Hermione nošķaudījās un pikti saberzēja savu degunu. Viņa ienīda pavasari.  
  
Kopš rītausmas viņa nerimstoties bija izstaigājusi vai visu Cūkkārpas teritoriju; Pomfreja madāmai bija beigušās pretalerģijas mikstūras, un Hermionei bija lemts pieciest asarojošas acis un pilošu degunu līdz pat vēlam vakaram, kad būs gatavs jaunais virums. Nespējot nosēdēt mierīgi un nodoties mācībām, viņa bija izgājusi no pils, meklējot kādu nomaļāku un klusāku vietiņu, kur vientulībā ciest savu nožēlojamo likteni.  
  
Visbeidzot viņa izšķīrās par došanos pie Lielā Ezera un sēdēšanu tā smilšainajā krastmalā, vismaz tur nemanīja neviena, kas varētu izteikt kādu piezīmi par viņas šņaukāšanos un sarkanajām acīm. Rons un Harijs no alerģijas necieta un patlaban uz slotām šaudījās pa Karambola arēnu, apmētājot viens otru ar sviedeni. To viņi varēja darīt stundām ilgi, galīgi aizmirstot par mācībām, taču Hermionei šobrīd nebija spēka un vēlēšanās doties turp un nolasīt viņiem par to morāli. Džinija bija kaut kur aizdauzījusies ar Kolinu - darīt dievs vien zina ko, bet Nevils savukārt bibliotēkā palīdzēja Padmai herboloģijas studijās. Tā nu Hermione bija atstāta šņaukājamies, šķaudot un raudot lepnā vientulībā.  
  
Viņa skatījās kā Milzu Astoņkājis slinki riņķo pa ezeru, bet viņas prāts atslēdzās no apkārt notiekošā un atkal atcerējās šīsdienas Dienas Pareģa rakstus. Vēl viena nāve Ministrijā, šoreiz viens no Neuzbilstamajiem. Uzbrukums vientiešiem Dublinā. Atprātotāji plosās Mančesterā. Trīs vilkači sarīkojuši slaktiņu Līdsā. Viņa žēli nopūtās un atkal nošķaudījās. Vai no katras Dienas Pareģa lapas kliedza sensacionālas ziņas - slepkavības, slaktiņi, haoss un ārprāts. Likās ka tumsa plešas arvien plašāk un plašāk, pārklājot un saindējot visu pasauli.  
  
Viņa juta ka tuvojas pamatīgas šķavas, taču pirms paguva izvilkt lakatiņu, eksplozija jau bija notikusi, un puņķi pajuka uz visām pusēm. "Fui," viņa nomurmināja.  
  
"Vajag nēzdodziņu?" piepeši tepat blakus atskanēja sapņaina balss. Hermione apcirtās un tikko apvaldīja sevi lai nesaviebtos nepatikā. Teju viņai blakus, kā parasti dažādkrāsas zeķēm kājās un saburzītā blūzē tērpusies, stāvēja Luna. Pastieptajā rokā bija liels krēmkrāsas kabatlakatiņš.  
  
"Paldies," Hermione nomurmināja, paņemot piedāvāto.  
  
"Tu izskaties vienkārši briesmīgi," Luna vēsi paziņoja, nosēžoties blakus Hermionei siltajās smiltīs.  
  
"Kā vienmēr, ļoti smalkjūtīgi no tavas puses," Hermione nomurmināja, noslaukot degunu, un atkal nošķaudījās. Luna pasmaidīja un izstaipījās kā kaķe, ļaujot vienai rokai ierakties zeltainajās smiltīs. Ar otras rokas pirkstiem viņa sāka virpināt ezera ūdeni, palaižot pār zilo spoguli vieglus koncentriskus vilnīšus.  
  
Kādu laiku abas meitenes klusēja. Luna šķietami ar sirdi un dvēseli bija nodevusies Milzu Astoņkāja peldēšanas līkloču izsekošanai, bet Hermione jutās pārāk nožēlojami lai darītu jel ko citu kā mestu niknus skatienus uz visiem veselajiem, alerģijas neskartajiem skolniekiem, kas jautri soļoja savās darīšanās pa Cūkkārpas pļavām un laukiem.  
  
"Vai tu jau lasīji par Transmogrifikāciju?" Luna piepeši apjautājās. Hermione apjukusi salēcās, un tad piesardzīgi paskatījās uz kaimiņieni ar savām piesarkušajām, asaru pilnajām acīm.  
  
"Transmogrifikācija?" viņa apjukumā atkārtoja.  
  
"Jā," Luna laimīgi atbildēja. "tētis par to ziņoja _Varkšķī_ jau pirms pāris mēnešiem..." Hermiones seja, to dzirdot, savilkās nicinošā izteiksmē - "bet šodien par to ziņoja arī _Dienas Pareģis_. Mediburvji uzskata, ka ar šīs procedūras palīdzību varētu palīdzēt vilkačiem mainīt stāvokli no cilvēka uz vilku un atpakaļ mazāk sāpīgi, un gan Mediburvji, gan Neuzbilstamie ir vienisprātis, ka tas varētu būt pirmais solis ceļā uz pilnīgu izārstēšanos."  
  
"Es neko tādu šodienas _Pareģī_ nemanīju," Hermione piezīmēja, saraukusi pieri.  
  
"Pēdējā lapā," Luna ar smaidu sejā paskaidroja. "tūlīt zem Kvikspela Pašaizsardzības komplekta reklāmas. Man personiski liekas, ka Kvikspela ražotāji nākamajos pāris mēnešos nopelnīs varen daudz zelta galeonu."  
  
"Varu iedomāties," Hermione nopūtās, apspiežot kārtējās šķavas.  
  
"Es vēlētos, kaut viņi beigtu iespiest visas labās ziņas pašā pēdējā lappusē," Luna nopietnā tonī paziņoja. "Cilvēki saslimst no sliktām ziņām vien."  
  
"Cilvēkiem ir jāzina patiesība," Hermione pikti atcirta. "Nav nekādas jēgas slēpt to, kas šobrīd notiek. Ministrija reiz jau to mēģināja, un tu labi zini, kur tas galu galā noveda."  
  
"Ak, nekad nevajag slēpt to kas notiek," Luna piekrītoši pamāja ar galvu. "Bet vai tāpēc ir jāpaslēpj labās ziņas?"  
  
"Nu, sliktās ziņas zināmā mērā ir daudz svarīgākas," Hermione nošņaukājās. "Cilvēkiem ir jāzina, kas notiek. Viņiem jābūt gataviem sevi aizstāvēt."  
  
"Vai tiešām daudz svarīgākas?" Luna retoriski pajautāja. "Man gan liekas, ka tās visas ir vienlīdz svarīgas."  
  
"Tu jau domā, ka Ņurcragu Šņākakši arī ir svarīgi," Hermione nomurmināja. Ja arī Luna to dzirdēja, tad viņa izvēlējās šo piezīmi neievērot, bet turpināja runāt.  
  
"Cilvēki kļūst arvien paranoiskāki," viņa sapņainā balsī piezīmēja. "Kaimiņš apsūdz kaimiņu, draugs nodod draugu. Cilvēkus arestē par galīgi muļķīgām lietām, piemēram, par mājās glabātu grāmatu "Tumšo zinšu attīstība cauri gadsimtiem", vai arī par to, ka cilvēks zina daudzas uzbrukuma burvestības."  
  
"Labāk būt piesardzīgam nekā nožēlot," Hermione aizrādīja. Luna pārvēlās uz sāniem un atspieda galvu uz rokas. Smilšu graudiņi uz viņas ādas mirdzēja saulē.  
  
"Nesen _Ottery St. Catchpole_ tika arestēta veca kundze, apsūdzībā par draudzību ar zināmu vilkati," viņa visai asā balsī piezīmēja. Hermione žēli nopūtās. Viņa nespēja noticēt, ka risina šādu sarunu, un vēl ar ko, ar Lunu Mīlabu.  
  
Tomēr dvēselē Hermione izjuta šo nepieciešamību izrunāties. Ar Ronu runāt bija bezjēdzīgi, viņš bija pārliecināts, ka lai viss būtu kārtībā, vajadzētu tikai _'paklājnobumbot'_ (termins, ko viņš bija aizguvis no Dīna) visus Slīdeņus, un tad viss būs kārtībā. Džinnija vienkārši atsacījās runāt. Harijs gan bija gatavs klausīties, bet ātri vien kļuva nervozs, kad runa aizvirzījās pārāk filozofiskā gultnē. Tā nu Hermione bija palikusi viena pati ar savām pieaugošajām bailēm, bezpalīdzīgi vērojot kā tās kā Velna Cilpa aug viņas prāta tumšākajos nostūros.  
  
"Pasaule ir riebīga vieta," Hermione murmināja, neapzinoties sasiedama Lunas kabatlakatiņu mezglā pēc mezgla, kā tādu Velna Cilpas staipekni. "Katru dienu paliek tikai ļaunāk un ļaunāk. Nav vairs vietas labajām ziņām, ir pārāk daudz slikto ziņu, kas visiem jāuzzina."  
  
"Labajām ziņām vienmēr vajadzētu atrast kādu vietu," Luna klusi protestēja. "Un labās ziņas arī ir svarīgas. Pat ja ne svarīgākas par visu, tad vismaz tikpat svarīgas. Cilvēkiem ir jāredz visi pasaules aspekti, ne tikai melnie, un ne tikai baltie."  
  
"Nē, nav vis!" Hermione nikni atcirta. "Vai tad tu nelasi ziņas? Tur neraksta tikai par mirušiem cilvēkiem, par ievainotajiem, par tiem kas zaudējuši tuviniekus. Tik daudz cilvēku izvēlas būt ļauni, izvēlas būt slikto puišu pusē! Tas ir visur! Tas ir kā vēzis! Un tas aug augumā!"  
  
"Karu nevar uzvarēt tikai ar zižļiem un burvestībām," Luna iebilda. "Lai uzvarētu, ir vajadzīga arī cerība, vajadzīga ticība, vajadzīga pārliecība ka galu galā mēs uzvarēsim. Ja tā nav, tad viss ir veltīgi, pat ja mūsu rīcībā būtu vesela armija."  
  
Hermione pavēra muti lai iebilstu, taču tad atskārta ka ir pārāk nogurusi lai atrastu labus argumentus ko iebilst Lunai. Viss ko viņa šobrīd vēlējās, bija atlaisties un nogulēt saulē visu atlikušo pievakari. Pakausī lēni pulsēja smeldzoša sāpe, un Hermione saviebās. Pilošais deguns, tuvojošās galvassāpes un tad vēl Lunas tērgāšana, Hermione apzinājās ka šobrīd viņa galīgi nav spējīga aizstāvēt savu viedokli. Tomēr viņa nevarēja tā to visu atstāt.  
  
"Tātad tevisprāt labāk ir avīžu pirmajās lapās iespiest tikai labas un jaukas ziņas un cerēt ka visi aizmirsīs par tām briesmām un šausmām, kas notiek visapkārt?" viņa izaicinoši attrauca.  
  
"Tas nav tas, ko es domāju, un tu pati to arī zini, Hermione," Luna maigā balsī apsūdzoši atbildēja. "Es uzskatu, ka cilvēkiem ir jāzina ka visapkārt notiek sliktas lietas, bet tāpat visapkārt notiek arī labas lietas. Ir jābūt vienlīdzībai."   
  
Hermione nopūtās un tad paskatījās uz neciešami spilgto sauli, ļaujot tai apžilbināt savas iekaisušās acis. "Dažkārt liekas, ka dzīve pastāv tikai lai vairotu pasaulē ļaunumu," viņa nopūtās. "Lai kā cilvēce nevirzītos uz priekšu ar tehnoloģiju un filozofiju, no tā visa vienmēr ir nācis vairāk ļaunuma nekā labuma."  
  
"Jā, tas ir cilvēku trūkums, laikam jau pats lielākais kāds vien var būt," Luna atbildēja, slidinot pirkstus pa ūdens virsmu. "Mēs pārāk esam gatavi meklēt atšķirīgo starp mums. Paskaties tikai uz Cūkkārpas Torņiem. Drosme, gudrība, smags darbs un tieksme pēc panākumiem. Varbūt, ja mēs uz brīdi apstātos un tā vietā paskatītos uz to kas mums ir kopīgs, lietas paliktu daudz vienkāršākas un dzīvot būtu vieglāk."  
  
"Ko tu ar to domāji?" Hermione apjukusi izdvesa.  
  
"Tas nozīmē, ka tu vari būt ļoti loģiska," Luna nomurmināja, pavērsusi seju pret sauli, "un es varu būt mazliet ekscentriska, bet ja tev patīk zemesriekstu sviests uz baltmaizes grauzdiņa, tad mums abām ir kaut kas kopīgs."  
  
"Tas nevar būt tik vienkārši," Hermione protestēja.  
  
"Es zinu," Luna skumjā balsī atbildēja. "Bet nekas jau nav tik vienkārši kā izskatās. Ir vajadzīgs daudz pūļu lai saskatītu visur labo. Pārmeklēt atkritumus, dubļus, pelnus un visu to kas ir ļauns un slikts, lai atrastu tur kaut vienu mazu kripatiņu labā, tas ir tik smagi, un dažkārt arī tik sāpīgi."  
  
"Un lai to kripatiņu atrastu, tev tik un tā ir jāizbauda viss tas sliktais un ļaunais, ja tur vispār izdosies kaut ko atrast," Hermione piebilda, skumju asarām riešoties viņas brūnajās acīs. "Un pusē gadījumu tas izrādās nemaz neesam tā vērts, viss tas smagais darbs un pūles kaut kā tik niecīga dēļ. Bet tumšuma un ļaunuma kalni ir tik milzīgi."  
  
"Tas vienmēr ir tā vērts," Luna iebilda, un viņas sudrabainās acis iemirdzējās saules gaismā. "Tas vienmēr ir tā vērts, jo to mazo kripatiņu var paņemt un attīrīt, pārveidot, izliet no tās ko jauku un skaistu, un, to darot, tā paliks tikai lielāka un stiprāka nekā pirms tam."  
  
"Bet tumsa nekad neaizies pavisam," Hermione ietiepīgi uzstāja. "Ļaunums vienmēr paliek. Ļaunums izdzīvo."  
  
"Jā, tā tas notiek," Luna piekrita. "Ļaunums pastāv mūžīgi. Tā vienmēr ir bijis. Un tā vienmēr būs."  
  
"Ļaunums izdzīvo," Hermione skumjā balsī atkārtoja. Viņa juta, kā tūkstošiem sāpju kliedzienu, moku vaidu un salauztu siržu noguļas uz viņas pleciem, un viņas sirds sarāvās, kad viņa pūlējās runāt. "Tas ir visur. Mums visapkārt. Tas nekur nepazūd. Tas vienmēr paliek."  
  
"Bet tāpat izdzīvo arī labais," klusā un maigā balsī piebilda Luna. Hermione pagriezās un paskatījās uz viņu, kā Luna tur sēž izslējusies taisni un skatās uz viņu, un zobens atdūrās dzīvsudrabā.  
  
"Cilvēki vienmēr meklē sevī un citos to atšķirīgo, to kas padara mūs citādākus nekā pārējie," Luna paplēta rokas, kā gribēdama ietvert visu pasauli. "Mēs pūlamies uzurķēt otrā to kas viņu atšķir no mums, to kas viņu padara ļaunu. Bet varbūt tā vietā vajadzētu meklēt to, kas mums ir kopīgs, kas ir labs? Cilvēki vienmēr redz citos tikai ļauno, Hermione, un mēs redzam, kur tas mūs šobrīd ir novedis. Ja nu tā vietā, lai atcerētos visus tos cilvēkus, kas ir miruši, mēs atcerētos to, par ko viņi cīnījās. Ja nu mēs atcerētos nevis daudzās nāves, bet gan to, ka tik daudziem pietika drosmes izslieties stāvus un cīnīties par to kas ir labs. Ja nu mēs tumsas un naida vietā meklētu aplūkošanai to kas ir labs, godīgs, drosmīgs, uzticams un skaists šai pasaulē? Tas kā dēļ tu esi gatavs cīnīties, ir tas, kā dēļ tu šai pasaulē dzīvo, Hermione. Tikai cilvēki pārāk bieži to aizmirst. Tāpēc labāk skaties uz to, kas dod cerības, kas ir skaists, kas ir drosmīgs un uzticams, stalts un lepns, kas nes cerību gaismu. Nemeklē citos savus ienaidniekus, meklē viņos savus draugus. Neskaties tumsas sienā, skaties uz to sveces liesmu, kas šo tumsu kliedē. Nemeklē citos to, ar ko viņi ir atšķirīgi, citi, meklē to, kas padara jūs līdzīgus. Draugus atrod, nevis pūloties izpētīt ar ko viņi atšķiras no tevis, bet gan meklējot ar ko viņi papildina tevi. "  
  
Hermione klusējot skatījās uz savām klēpī saliktajām rokām, lēni apdomājot Lunas teikto. Viņai bija taisnība, lai kā Hermionei to negribētos atzīt. Tomēr kaut kas viņā, kaut kas mazs, kņudošs un nemierīgs viņas dvēseles dzīlēs, šis mazais dvēseles gariņš _vēlējās_ tam noticēt. Viņa no tiesas gribēja vēl ticēt, ka pasaulē vēl ir palicis kaut kas labs, kaut arī visapkārt šķita esam necaurredzama tumsa. Un, jo vairāk Hermione par to domāja, jo vairāk viņa aptvēra, ka par spīti visam, viņa joprojām tam tic. It kā nolasījusi Hermiones domas, Luna maigi pasmaidīja.  
  
"Laikam jau tev ir taisnība, " Hermione sacīja, un pat negribot viņas lūpās uzplauka trausls atbildes smaids. Viņa nudien jutās daudz labāk nekā pirms brīža, un ne tikai Lunas dīvainie vārdi tam bija par iemeslu, bet arī tas, ka viņa beidzot bija varējusi ar kādu parunāt par to kas nomāca viņu. "Paldies tev, ka klausījies manās žēlabās, " Hermione piebilda, un pati palika pārsteigta par to, cik ļoti stipri viņa bija pateicīga Lunai. Luna tikai pašūpoja galvu un iesmējās. Tā viņas abas divas kādu laiku sēdēja divvientulīgā klusumā, Hermione apsverot Lunas vārdus, bet Luna savukārt vienkārši raugoties tālumā pāri ezeram savā tik pierasti raksturīgajā sapņainajā sejas izteiksmē.  
  
Tālumā ieskanējās zvans. "Ak, " Hermione salēcās. "Jau launaglaiks! Pomfreja madāma droši vien jau būs pabeigusi gatavot pretalerģijas mikstūru! " Viņa pielēca kājās un tad pasniedza roku Lunai, palīdzot tai arī nostāties stāvus. "Paklau, man nudien tagad ir jāskrien, ja es nevēlos vēl vienu nakti mocīties ar iesnām un galvassāpēm. "  
  
Luna paskatījās uz savām kājām. "Nevēlies, lai sastādu tev kompāniju? Man ir līdzi jaunākais _Varkšķa_ numurs ko palasīt, ja nu tev nāksies gaidīt. "  
  
"Protams, " Hermione attrauca. Meitenes sāka straujiem soļiem virzīties uz pils pusi. Kādu laiku viņas soļoja klusēdamas.  
  
"Paklau, " Hermione piepeši ierunājās. "Pastāsti man kaut ko vairāk par to Transmogrifikāciju?"  
  
Luna pasmaidīja.   
  
Fin.


End file.
